


RvB Oneshots

by AngryMintLeaf



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Kissing, M/M, More tags will be added as more stories are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryMintLeaf/pseuds/AngryMintLeaf
Summary: Some Antics/Stories with some pairings with characters from the Red vs Blue universe





	1. Slap or Kiss (Tuckington)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by a post on tumblr "Slap or Kiss" (instead of truth or dare it's a variant of the sort)

Cabooses eyes widened, a look of joy spreaded across his face. 

"You'll come?" Caboose asked excitedly.

Wash leaned against the door frame, massaging his temples at Caboose's loudness late in the evening.

"Yes, Caboose. I'll go." Wash followed Caboose into one of the rooms that he thought no one would use, and the thought of it being a broom closet was almost a positive. Although, Wash was proven wrong at the sight that it was just a small bunker that showed signs that someone could sleep. Grif, Tucker, Simmons, and Church all sat in the middle of the linoleum floor in a mediocre circle.

"Jesus Christ, Wash. I didn't think you'd join this hell hole." Church rested his head in his palms.

"Dude, this was your idea in the first place." Tucker called out. 

"Well, that's just my fucking drunken luck, isn't it."

Wash hesitantly joined the circle as Caboose made his way to sit down on the bed. 

"Why is everyone here?" Wash spoke up.

"Usually, on the red team, every Tuesday we have a drink night where we just have a few beers and mess around. I thought we could shake things up bringing the blue team over." Simmons debriefed.

"Why isn't Donut and Sarge here?" 

Grif spoke up, "Sarge is fast asleep, and I don't think we would ever want to do  _this_ with him." 

Wash's mind started connecting the points. Everyone in a circle, the empty beer can sitting inside said circle, and why there is an underlining feeling of awkwardness. He's only done this once and that was just with York and North as no one else was available at the time.

"Spin the bottle, right?"

"Except, Church over here thought we should change things up." Tucker nudged the mans shoulder.

Church looked up and grudgingly explained, "Listen, I've gone to some strange parties when stationed in side-winder, okay? Instead of spin the bottle, it's kiss or slap. You spin the bottle, but instead of plain kissing, the two people get booted out of the room and the people still inside whether you should kiss or slap the other." 

"We didn't have any bottles, so we had to improvise." Grif looked down at the beer can on the floor. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You didn't give any alcohol to Caboose, did you?" Wash questioned.

"It might effect him like it would a child, so no." Church answered. 

"Good." 

"Why did we even bring Caboose?" Grif asked. 

"No one did, he heard me getting out of bed and followed me." Tucker said with a glare towards Caboose.

"Hey, I didn't follow you! I just so happened to come to this room every night!" Caboose debated. 

Tucker rolled his eyes and looked back towards the center of the circle, "Right." 

"Can we just get this started? I want to be drunk enough, so I can forget whatever happens tonight." Church ringed his fingers through his hair.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. If you want a drink they're over by the end of the bed." Grif pointed out. 

"I can get you one, Wash!" Caboose shuffled over to the end of the bed and grabbed him a can. 

"Thanks." Washington mumbled as he got hold of the beer can. Might as well pretend to be drunk, so they'll think this night was a blur too. 

Everyone, except for Caboose, took a swig of their drink and started the first spin that ended on Simmons and Church. With an already exhausted sigh from Church, and a small awkward noise from Simmons, they left the room.

"I say slap." Grif declared.

"Yeah, I think Church could let out some of his frustration and actually loosen up by this if possible." Tucker said with a shrug. "Alright, you can come back in now!" 

"That was quick." Church shut the door behind the both of them and stood in his spot. 

"We decided slap, and I think Simmons should go first." Grif said. 

"We didn't agree on that!" Tucker mentioned. 

"Hey, I just wanna see this happen." Grif took a drink of his beer. 

They stood across from eachother and Simmons looked like he already broke out in a sweat. 

"Alright, Simmons. Give me your best sho-" Church got cut off by Simmons as the familiar almost clap seemingly echoed in the room. Church rubbed the side of his face that was now reddened. "You make a pretty good hit." Church raised his arm up, and swans full force at Simmons. 

"Ow!" He grunted.

"Now for the next spin!" Caboose exclaimed. Church and Simmons sat back down and the can spun once again. 

The two ends landed on Washington and Tucker. 

"Alright, let's do this." Tucker stood up and walked out the room, Wash following his lead. They both leaned against the wall and waited in their outcome. 

"You ever done this before?" Wash spoke to avoid an awkward silence. 

"Bow chicka bow wow." He winked. 

"Seriously," His tone hardened. 

With a chuckle he answered. "I haven't, actually, and I'd be surprised if you did. You seem to be the type that would avoid this type of thing." 

"I did once, but only with two other people." 

"What?" 

Wash smiled a little and continued. "It was quite a long time ago. It was a rather strange night, to say the least." 

Tucker nodded. "Hey, they're taking quite a while to decide." 

"Yeah, should we check in?" 

"No, dude. They possibly can't take that much longer." 

About a minute past, and a call from the room brought them inside.

"Alright, your fate has landed on kiss." 

"What?" Wash could already feel his face start to flush. 

"You can do it!" Caboose cheered from the side of the bed.

"Lets get this action started, Washington." Tucker adjusted where he stood right across from him. Wash took a deep breath, his thoughts immediately assuring him that things will go smoothly. He took another sharp breath and kissed hard on Tucker's lips. Wash's hands cupped the others face, and his thoughts started to muffle deeper into this kiss. Tucker leaned into it more, the kiss turning out to be more of a make out session. 

But the cheering brought them both back to reality as Wash pulled away in almost disbelief. Caboose was the one cheering and everyone else was clapping to an extent. Well, Grif just laughed instead, but the thought was still there. Wash looked down, noticing the warmth in his palms was Tucker's hands themselves. Wash quickly looked at Tucker to see his reaction at this, and there was just a loving smile. 

Wash sighed contently and sat back down. The rest of the night, Wash hanged on the feeling of Tucker to the point where he forgotten most of the events that took place.

 


	2. Long Walks on the Beach (Grimmons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simulation troopers are allowed to go home, or at least what's left of it. Grif decides to go where his family has set up, an island similar to Honolulu Hawaii. A place where it feels close enough to home, anyways. Simmons has fears of returning to family, scared of what their son has become for now being half cyborg. With them both sharing a small apartment, for the time being, a lovely night on the beach follows and so does uncertain emotions.

Grif loved the memories that  when he felt the sand against his feet. Memories of messing with Kaikaina with his parents supervising on the side, learning to swim and catching his first fish. It all sunk into his head with one memory after another. His head tilts to the night sky, two moons hang in the atmosphere bringing a shine of light peeking behind some clouds. Grif sits down, looking into the planet's ocean where the water is an odd green instead of blue.

"Hey, Grif." The familiar voice of Simmons gives off an almost sudden rush of comfort. "Can't sleep?"

"Just got some thinking to do."

"You want to talk about it?"

Grif cranes his neck. "Maybe later."

"Alright," The silence between the two isn't awkward, but rather peaceful with the sound of water brushing up against the beach. "Grif, how are you so calm being basically back home?" His knees go up to his chin. "I mean, you aren't exactly how you were when you left." 

"I'm still me, Simmons, and you're still you." Grif tries to focus his attention on the ocean.

"I just don't get it, Grif." Simmons' voice starts to quiver with emotion. "You are always so calm when it comes to these sort of things, and yeah, you have my skin and most of my organs. But for me? I'm half, no, mostly metallic. I can't even relax sitting here with the worry that sand might get into my prosthetics. I'm not even that human anymore."

"Simmons," Grif bites his lip, trying to find a way to comfort him. 

"See, Grif?" His voice cracking. "I would be crying right now." 

Grif's attention is one-hundred percent pulled towards Simmons now. His shoulders are quivering, his face bitter, and the emotion of regret just seeping out into his energy. Grif wraps his arms around his shoulders, Simmons form already sinking into Grif's. The sound of whimpering comes from him, like a small puppy that got abandoned by its mother. Simmons adjusts to where he's now lying in Grif's lap, with Grif's fingers running through _his_ hair. _Simmons'_ hair, not Grif's. The cries from Simmons seemed to have ceased, and what follows is another drawn out silence between the two of them. Grif's eyes are back on the water and the sounds of it hitting the sand.

"Simmons, I want you to know that I love you. Yes, the way your body functions has worried me before, but you are, just, so," Grif fumbles. "I can't explain it, Simmons."

"That's... comforting to hear, Grif." Simmons sits back up. "I see how you like the beach so much. It's almost too relaxing." Grif looks over at Simmons, a small smile on his face, but nonetheless, a smile. 

"You should have seen the beach Kaikaina and I hung out most of the time. We built so many fucking sand castles."

"I can't even see you doing that," Simmons says with a small laugh. "Thanks, for letting me live in your house for now. I think, I might go home to see my parents sometime soon, anyways."

"You can stay as long as you want, and you can always come back if you wanted to. Don't have too much to do there but sleep."

They both watch the ocean in front of them, Grif leaning against Simmons' shoulder. 

"And, Grif,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fic today, but I really enjoyed working on this one as I've never written this in-depth with these two. this was also inspired by what Geoff said about Grif, and that he loves long walks on the beach, so I just had to write it.


End file.
